Reasons to Love (Assassin's Creed Fanfic)
by amy119
Summary: Veronica "Ronnie" Wilder is an 18 year old girl who is desperate to be loved by guys. She's got the looks and everything, except the boys. But one day, she wishes that some guys would have major crushes on her. Will she get her dream man? Or will she get more than that? *Assassin's Creed Fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

I scrolled quickly through my playlist on my iPod. Nothing good. I sighed and looked at my best friend, Ashley.

"You know the school dance is in three days?" I asked

"Well duh i know. I got everything ready and picked out. Even my date." She said, smiling.

I looked down at the floor, "I don't have a dress. And don't get me started on a date."

"Oh come on Ronnie, you're gorgeous. I'm sure some guys asked you."

My real name is Veronica, but ever since we were five, she called me Ronnie. And about the date, i could never get one, even though my friends think i look perfect. Ha! Not in a billion years.

"Guess again," i said smiling at her.

"Here, i got a song you could listen to." She grabbed my ipod and put on Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor.

I stared at her.

"Hey just because you can't get a date, doesn't mean you can't look forward to getting a husband." She smiled.

"Yeah, well you're perfect. And i'm not."

"Yes you are Ronnie. Im sure the guys are just too scared of asking you."

"I just wish i could get some guys to have a huge crush on me." I sighed, looking out the car window.

"You will. I promise you that."

After about a few minutes, we finally got to my house. I ran to my bedroom and plopped on the bed. Boy, am i glad to be home. Away from the teachers, drama...and boys. Boys. Uh, i cant even get at least one. And that's depressing. I lied my head on a pillow and before i knew it, i was asleep.

When i woke up, i felt something hard. It wasn't that nice, fluffy blanket i was laying on before. It was harder. I ran my fingers through the thing and i knew something was wrong.

"Mom?" I slightly yelled. When i didn't hear her, i opened my eyes. I sure wasn't in my bedroom. I was on a beach. I know i go crazy sometimes, but i never woke up in a different place. Especially a beach.

I stood up and looked around. Definitely not a beach im used to. I saw a couple of buildings nearby, so i decided to check it out. As i walked, i noticed the people were giving me looks. I looked down. Nothing weird, just a pair of skinny jeans, an elbow length purple shirt and black converse. I glanced at their clothes and thats when it hit me. Dresses, blouses. It was pretty much old fashion. I fake smiled and kept on going.

I was too busy looking at god knows what, when i bumped into something. Or maybe someone.

"What the he-" i looked up and before me stood a tall, middle aged man with blonde hair, as well as a beard, and what looked like blue eyes. Im not for sure because he had a hood on, but what i am sure is that boy was he gorgeous.

I backed up and pushed my long black hair out of my face.

"I-I'm sorry. Uh. Sir?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where i was going."

Oh. My. Flipping. Gosh. He was so..I cant explain it.

He noticed that i was daydreaming or something because he cleared his throat.

"Oh um," i looked at him. "Veronica by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Veronica. I'm Edward," He smiled.

It was getting awfully quiet because he then said, "Well i must be going."

"Wait. Um I'm sorry. Im not.. From around here. I don't even know where i am."

"You're in the Bahamas. Lovely place."

Bahamas?! I am so screwed. My parents would kill me if they found out i was out of California.

"Do you know where i could at least stay?"

"If you would like, you can stay on the Jackdaw."

" Sure i guess. Lead the way." I smiled.

It took only a few minutes until we got to the 'Jackdaw'.

"Its a boat?" I asked.

"A ship. He corrected me.

"Right. A ship."

He helped me get on very nicely, unlike some guys at my school. I looked around, never having been on a ship before.

One of the crew men came up to us,

"Cap'n i see you finally came. And who's this lass?" He smiled at me.

"Ben, this is Veronica. I found her after getting some supplies."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss." He said, kissing my hand. I immediately blushed. Oh how i wish guys were this polite back at home, wherever that was.

"Get back to work now Ben," Edward laughed.

"So, where am i going to sleep? It's almost getting dark." I asked.

"Follow me."

I suddenly stopped, realizing that this guy could be a murderer.

"Are you coming or not?"

I looked at him, then finally managed to walk. He led me into a slightly large room.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with the captain today." He smirked.

I casually looked around, and my eyes widened when i realized what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"We have no other rooms. Unless you want to sleep on the dirt outside. But i don't think a pretty lady should sleep there."

I blushed so hard. No guy has ever said i was pretty.

"Fine, i guess. But i want you to keep in mind I'm only eighteen."

He chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything, just sleep."

"Sorry to ruin the fun but i have nothing to sleep in."

Edward got up and began looking around the room. He finally picked up an oversized blouse.

"Its the only thing i have now." He smiled.

"Thats fine." I took the blouse and was about to change when i realized he was still in the room.

"Ahem. Excuse me." I glared at him.

"Go change." He smiled again.

"Please stop trying to hit on me. Its not working." Wrong. Of course it is. "And please leave."

"Alright, i have to go check on the crew. I'll be right back." He shut the door as he left.

I sighed. I quickly changed into the blouse and looked at his desk. I glanced at one of the letters. The date read 1717. I almost fainted reading it. I'm about 300 years in the future. Boy am i screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up screaming my lungs out. It was barely light out, and I ran out of my bed. Out of the cabin. And out of the ship. I was still in the oversized blouse Edward gave me the day before, but that didn't matter now. I had the most terrifying dream; it seemed so real that I can't talk about it. With anyone.

I was probably running for three minutes now. I still didn't stop. Not until everything is out of sight. I ran and ran, until I was stopped. Someone from behind picked me up bridal style, as if it was kidnapping me.  
"Stop!" I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I looked up and saw Edward, standing here, holding me, an insane girl who ran a mile away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, slightly angry. "You scared me. There on the ship, I thought someone hurt you."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much trouble."  
"You didn't. As long as you're okay."

"I am. Don't worry." I looked deep into his blue eyes. They looked so much more beautiful up close. Now that I think of it, we were so close.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Very well then. Come, we have to get you something to wear. What were you thinking going out in that?"

"It's just a blouse."

" _Just_ a blouse." He smiled.

"Oh stop it." I smiled a bit.

He ended up carrying me all the way back to the ship, even though I insisted he didn't. Back at the ship, I ended up putting on another oversized blouse with pants too big. I sighed and walked out, putting my hair into a messy bun. I stopped thinking about everything, then thought of my parents. My friends. My dog. I missed them so much, I haven't even realized it. When will I get home. Or will I ever.

Edward ended up being a sweetheart and bought me a couple of dresses, blouses, and pants; pretty much everything I needed for I don't know how long. After we got out of the store, he wanted to take me somewhere to eat. It was a short, and quiet walk. Until he broke the silence, that is.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

I shut my eyes. I didn't like where this was going. "sure, i guess."

"Well, you're here by yourself. So where are your parents?"

I sighed. "My.. My real dad died in a car crash when I was nine."

"In a what?"

"Oh, right. Um. Car is another word we use for ship. Where i come from at least."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No no. Its okay."

"What about your mother?"

"Oh, she's. She's… at home."  
"Are you far from home?"

I stopped. I couldn't say the truth. He would think I'm crazy. "Oh yeah. Really far."

"So you're alone in a place you don't kno-"  
"Pretty much."

"How old are you again? I think you might have mentioned it before. You look young."

"I'm not that young. I'm eighteen."

He stared.

"What about you?" I asked.

"That is none of your business."

"But I told you mine."

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it doe-" I was interrupted as he put one finger to my mouth, telling me to shut up.

We finally went inside a building and sat at a table.

"Stay here. I'll go get us some food." He left and left me there. All alone. Daydreaming. Gosh, he was so freaking hot. His long blonde hair. Big blue eyes-

"Hellooo" The guy who just sat next to me said. He whistled.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ooh, feisty." He said, putting his arm around me. I tried pulling away but he was too strong. I looked up, and thankfully Edward came back with the food.

"Get off Rackham. She's not yours." He growled.

The man got up. "Well,that doesn't mean I won't try getting you again."

"You will not." Edward growled again. "She's mine."

"Very well then." Rackham winked at me and left.

I looked at Edward. Since when was this guy so protective. And since when was I his?

I cleared my throat. "Um, since when was I yours?" I smirked.

"Lets not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Do you want him to be all over you?"

"Ew no."

"Then quiet."

I looked down, trying hard not to laugh, but was interrupted.

"Can you sing?" Edward asked.  
"Excuse me? You're kidding right?" I snorted.

"Well, your voice is so beautiful, that maybe your singing is too."

I blushed. "Well, i sound like a dead walrus mixed with Chucky."

"Who?" Oh right. This guy has no clue what I'm talking about. Chucky. Hehe.

"Oh, its. nevermind." I laughed thinking about that.

"Well, that doesn't sound that bad, I mean a walrus? Come on." He laughed.

"Yes, its that bad. One time I signed up for a singing class, I got kicked out because I had the voice of a cat being strangled."

He laughed so hard, he had to put down his drink.

"Is it that bad?"  
"Oh yes. It is."

"Maybe I'll get to hear it one day."

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost night time, when there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in" I said, turning around. I was just finishing tying my hair up with a ribbon in a ponytail. l looked and there was Edward in the doorway.

"How would you like to go and cause some trouble?" He asked, smirking.

I stood up and walked towards him, grinning. "I would love it"

I know he asked me that out of nowhere, but I always wanted to do something like that. I mean who wouldn't? Back at….my real home, my mother wouldn't let me have a pillow fight even. I still did it though. Anyway, that's not really the point.

Edward ended up taking me into a small town nearby. With lots of people. And to spice things up, with redcoats. Ooh was this going to be a night.

We walked until we spotted a wanted poster. I got real close, looked to the left and right, then snatched the thing. It wasn't long enough until a redcoat spotted us.

"Hey you there! Stop! Stop now!" he said, walking towards us.

"Run?" I asked Edward.

"Run." He smiled.

We ran as fast as we could. Luckily, the redcoat wasn't that fast. I laughed because how in the world would that idiot catch up to us?

I looked back after half a second and my eyes widened. "What the frick?"

Edward must have noticed too. There wasn't one idiot running after us. There were _ten_.

"Can't catch us huh?" I screamed.

"Come back here! I order you to stop!"

I ran and turned left, hoping there were no more guards.

"Shit shit shit. Turn around!" I screamed, pulling Edward. It was a bad turn, as there were five more guards standing there. They didn't notice anything until we ran away, my cussing, and the other ten guards.

I tried running as fast as I could. I almost ended up tripping on a rope, but Edward grabbed my arm and ran.

"Don't stop." he laughed, then turned a different direction. That was a mistake, because I lost him. He was too fast and there I was. Alone. With redcoats running after _me_. I should've known he wanted to get rid of me.

I didn't stop, thankfully. I was just about to pass a house, when I got pulled inside.

"What the-" My mouth was covered.

"Shh." A familiar person said, laughing.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Its me." I couldn't really see him because the room was too dark, but I knew by his voice. He had just pushed me against the wall so we couldn't be noticed, as there were a lot of windows in the room. Too much in my opinion. It was getting really hot having to stay in one place.

Then it hit me. I burst laughing, but had to cover my mouth to try to keep quiet.

"Did you see their faces?" I laughed.

"Yeah, they were so angry." He chuckled.

"I think we should cause trouble again. Especially to the redcoats." I laughed again.

"We should. I'll take you some day." He said.

Oh my goodness potato chips. He was so close to me. Too close. Not many guys would come this close. Heck, none would. I could hear, and feel him breathing heavily from that running.

From the little light that was in the room, I could tell he was leaning closer and closer. I closed my eyes slightly, but opened them immediately when I heard yelling.

"What the hell? Get out of my house you lovebirds." A old man screamed, running down the stairs, carrying a broom. Edward quickly picked me up and ran out of the house. I couldn't contain my laughing. Best night so far. He took me back to the ship, casually, as if nothing happened.

When we came aboard, pretty much the whole crew was standing around us.

"Aye, what did you do Cap'n?" One guy asked, winking at me.

"None of your business." Edward said laughing.

I smiled at him. Being so close to him, I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Okay move it move it, lady coming through." Edward said, carrying me to the Captain's Cabin.

Once inside, he dropped me gently on the bed.  
"Had fun?" He asked.

"Best. Night. Ever." I said, stretching.

"Good."

We kind of sat there for the next five minutes, not talking.

"Hey, um Edward?" I finally broke the silence.

He turned around, putting a book down. "Mm?"

"Back at the uh, house. Were you really gonna kiss me? I mean before the old guy came?" I smiled.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Come on just tell me."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"Oh you're being a bad boy. Tell me."

"I just did."

The door slightly opened. "Uh, Cap'n. Sorry to uh bother, there's uh a fight going on here." A young man, barely in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and bright green eyes said, obviously embarrassed.

Edward groaned. "I'm coming." By the looks of that, I could tell these fights happened often. He got up and left the room first, leaving me alone with this awkwardly adorable guy.

I smiled, "Hello."

"Uh. Hi."

"Don't worry I don't bite."

"Yeah, but the Captain might."  
"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"Its uh. Nothing. Nothing really."  
"Okay. Ronnie by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you miss." He kissed my hand. "I-I'm Will."

"Nice to meet you too Will."

Edward came back into the room, startling me. He obviously looked pissed.

"Oh, by Ronnie." Will said, leaving.

"Bye." I waved. Then, he closed the door.

"Ronnie?" Edward asked.

"What? That's my name."

"Its Veronica."

"But i prefer being called Ronnie." I smirked.

"Very well then, Ronnie."  
"What were those fights about? " I asked, curiously.

"Nothing."

"They were obviously about something."

"I said nothing."

"Edward.."

He didn't say anything.

"Edward James Kenway, you will tell me what happened this instant." I was a bit bossy at home. Maybe too bossy.

"How do you know my full name?" He asked finally.

"Some papers on your desk, now tell me!"

"You look through my stuff?"

"TELL ME!" I screamed. He stared at me.

"Okay, it was about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What about me?"

"They were fighting about who saw you first and who gets to have you."

"Oh really?" I asked smirking.

"Mhm."

"Come," I said, grabbing his shirt.

I led him out of the Captain's Cabin and to where all those dorks were sitting, arguing. I could hear some of them making bets that I like the Captain and that I like those crew members and other shit. I picked up my dress and got on top of a table. Everyone, literally everyone, turned around and stared at me.

"Okay i couldn't help but overhear some of you lovely idiots making bets on who I like. I hope it was a lot of money or whatever your betting, because someone's winning today."

I turned and heard people murmuring that they're right. I picked up my dress once again, and got of the table, walking over towards Edward.

"Here's to the people who won the bets." I smiled. I flipped my long black hair to one side of my shoulder, and grabbed Edward, kissing him with all my might. What was I thinking? I might have been drunk. I will never know. But let me just say, I regret it somehow. Men were screaming at each other: both those who won and lost the bet. I looked to my right, and there was Will standing. The look on his face was if I grabbed his heart and stepped on it many times. As if I broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful view. The wind was blowing through my long hair, making me feel free. I've never felt this free before. The sun was setting, and the sky was bright orange and yellow. It was so much prettier out in the open, rather than in the city where I lived. I was sitting on the edge of the ship, not caring if I fell. I felt something behind me; someone walking closer. I slowly turned around and faced Edward.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He must have noticed that something wasn't right.

"Nothing really."

'No, what's wrong?" He came closer.

"It doesn't matter. Why should I trust you with my feelings?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't trust you. I shouldn't even be on this ship."

"Veronica, what on earth are you talking about?" He seemed really confused.

"Look, I don't even know how I got here. I don't belong here." I know I must have sounded crazy, but I just started realizing things weren't right. Especially how I got here.

"Where _do_ you belong?"

"In California. About 300 years in the future. With my mom, step-dad, and dog. Sitting in my room listening to music all day, watching Netflix, and drooling over hot, shirtless men."

He looked at me as if I had an enormous, rainbow, polka-dot head. The major "mood swing" must have caught his attention, or maybe the fact that I just kept telling "lies".

"It's true. I'm sorry that I caused you all this trouble." He slowly pulled me into a hug, not knowing what else to do. I leaned into his chest and started crying.

"So you do trust me?" He smiled.

"What? No I-"

"You told me a bunch of made up stuff."

"Edward but thats true. I'm not lying." I made a straight face.

"Sure." He laughed, "What are you, drunk?"

"Well, the past day or so yeah." I sighed.

"What?!" He sounded really surprised.

"What? It's not that bad. I mean, your crew gave me some to drink and you know."

"They did what?!"

"Look, I-"

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Like?" I smiled.

"Just did you?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

He shook his head. "Veronica what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do with me? You don't own me."

"Who says I don't?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

There were footsteps behind me, and I turned around. It was Will. Gawd, why does he always have to come at these times?

"Um. Sorry to uh bother again. The crew's getting really um. Noisy downstairs." He looked down at the floor.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm coming." He sighed. "And why is it that _you_ always come to tell me this stuff?"

Will shrugged. "I-I don't know Captain."

Edward eyed Will suspiciously and walked out the door.

I looked at Will and slightly smiled.

"Hi again."

He didn't look at me.

"Will, are you okay?" I walked closer to him.

"No. No I'm not."

"Listen, is it about what happened earlier?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I- I don't remember it well. I think I might have been drunk."

He stared at me. "Drunk?"

"You guys act like you've never seen a drunk person. Anyway, I didn't mean it."

"So you don't like the captain?"

I sighed. "Look, Will. It's complicated. Really complicated. I don't even know. I'm in the wrong home, the wrong country, the wrong century, the wrong everything. I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here. Everybody likes you."

"I-I don't know about that." I sighed

He was coming closer to me, and I didn't know what to do.

"Uh. So… Will. How's uh life been?" I said, getting slightly uncomfortable with him walking closer out of no where.

"Good, I suppose." He touched my cheek. Oh gawd. What now? This guy is so... I don't even know the right word.

I closed my eyes and then I felt it. His lips crashing into mine.

I opened my eyes widely, confused and shocked at the same time. I got snapped out of my small daydream when I heard someone clear their throat at the door.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I just didn't have time because of school, but now it's the weekend. Thank you so much to everyone who read and especially those who commented/reviewed. I really appreciate that since I'm still slightly new at writing stories and I want to get better. And, if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen in the future, please tell me. I would be glad to include it.


	5. Chapter 5

I got snapped out of my small daydream when I heard someone clear their throat at the door.

Edward was standing there the whole time probably. I pulled away from Will, not wanting anything else bad to happen. Edward, looking really pissed, came over to Will and grabbed his arm.

"So this is why you always came? So you could be with her alone?" He yelled.

"Edward calm down." I said.

"Stay out of this Veronica." He turned back to Will. "Don't you ever touch her again without my permission." He growled. Without his permission? What am I? His dog?

""Y-yes captain."

"Now get out before I change my mind."

Will quickly left, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

I looked at Edward slowly. "Why? Why did you do that? He didn't do anything."

"Yes he did. I saw you guys."

"Edward i'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault. That boy is not what you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." He looked at the floor. "Now go change."

"For what?"

"For bed."

I sighed. I hated going to bed. It wasn't even that late.

I walked inside the room, and got a random oversized shirt and shorts, which I "made" by cutting some big pants. I put them on slowly, not caring at all. I out of a sudden fell. It was as if the ship hit something. Then, I heard men's shouts from above. This isn't going to be good at all. I ran towards the door, but at the same time, Edward came in.

"Stay in here. Don't get out of this room unless I tell you to."

"Edward what's happening?"

"We're being attacked. Listen to me now." He grabbed my shoulders. "Promise me you'll stay in here and out of trouble."

"Y-yes. I promise." At that moment, he left. Was this the last time I would see him? What if something happened to him? I shook my head, getting that out of my mind. I really wanted to go help, but would I even survive a second?

The door immediately crashed open to the room. I looked in that direction and couldn't see anyone.

"Edward? I asked. Please be him. Please be him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" An unfamiliar man came in. I started backing up as he walked closer. The man was really tall, long and black hair, with a beard as well. To be honest, I was scared of him. I bumped into the desk. Shit. I had pretty much no way of escape now. And no Edward to rescue me.

I closed my eyes as he raised a weapon and started crying. "Please. Oh god. Please don't kill me. I beg you." As most people say, I'm too young to die.

"Don't worry. You are such a beautiful girl. I'm sure the captain would love you." Captain? Edward? Everything out of a sudden turned dark.

I opened my eyes quickly, with a pain in my head. Was that all a dream? I tried to touch my head, but couldn't. I looked down and my arms were tied up. Even my feet. What on earth happened? The only problem was, I wasn't in the Captain's cabin, like I was before. This was a different room. A rather dull one. There were still shouts and screams from up above.

I tried untying myself, with little success. My attention quickly turned to water. There was already about ten inches already in the room. Shit, if this ship is going down, then I'm screwed. To my horror, the water was quickly coming in the room. I tried screaming for help, but my mouth was covered. Why didn't I listen when we were learning defense in my school or whatever that was? It would have been very useful now to know how to untie myself.

The water was already up to my knees. I noticed that it was flooding so quickly because there was a hole in the wall.

That can only mean one thing. The ship is sinking, and I, an idiot, am going to die.

A person ran into the room. "mmshwu" I mumbled/screamed. Edward ran to me, slowly because of the water rising to our waists. He took off the thing that covered my mouth.

"Oh my god Edward!" I yelled. He untied my hands and I quickly hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Explain to me later. We have to get out of here."

We were just on the edge of the ship, when a guy was running towards us with a sword, ready to strike us.

"Jump!" Edward yelled, and I did. Into the water. I never expected to jump out of a ship in my entire life, but this time I almost drowned. Until Edward grabbed me that is. The moments after this were blurry. But what I do remember was waking up back on the Jackdaw.

* * *

I have no clue what I just wrote. It was all just coming in my head. Well, I hope you like it anyway. Please give reviews, suggestions on what should happen, and comments.


	6. MESSAGE

Hello there everyone! I know I haven't posted anything for a long time, but I have something for you. Check out the video I made for this fanfic if you like it. I know its not that good, but I was bored and had writer's block. I will post another chapter. Eventually. ;P I'm so sorry again for the wait. Well, enjoy. :)

watch?v=FppKi7Jhv_M (its called reasons to love AC4)


	7. Chapter 6

Edward decided to take me to what I like to call a wild party, with his crew. I got dressed in, well a dress. Kind of short which Edward hated, white, and lacy. I walked out of the Captain's Cabin and saw the whole crew sitting there and chatting away, getting drunk, and yelling. I seriously hope I don't get drunk.

Edward walked over towards me and looked me over.

"What on earth are you wearing Veronica?"

"What? Too short?" I smirked.

He sighed and walked me over towards a table with chatting men.

"Hello gentlemen. Scoot over please." I said to one of the guys. "Arm wrestling huh?" I loved arm wrestling. I beat _almost_ all the girls in my class but boys, a haha, no.

I looked at one of the guys, challenging him. It took us maybe thirty seconds but I won eventually. After I challenged five men, I eyed everyone. "I hope you are not letting me win, especially just for my looks." I smirked. "No, no m'am."

I stood up and went to get a drink.I gulped it down really fast and got another one. After about 8 minutes or less of drinking, I wobbled over towards the table.

"They thought of you and me!" I yelled *ahem* sang, while holding a bottle. The guys looked back and stared at me like I was an idiot.

"And then they invented champagne." I sang and danced like a maniac around the ship. Everyone was clapping, singing along and laughing.

I skipped over towards Edward and grabbed his arms.

"They absolutely knew, that all we'd like to do,is fly to the sky on champagne. And shout to every-." He stopped me by pulling me away from everyone, into the cabin.

"Just what were you doing out there?" He asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"You are one ft-fine man." I giggled, leaning over.

He held me up, not letting me fall. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of me. "Ronnie!"

"You are just one sexy man." I smiled, and giggled.

I laid down, and brought him closer. "Give it to me."

Edward made a face. "Give you what?'

"just- Just do it with me." I giggled.

He pulled away, and looked at me. "Ronnie, I- I think you need a rest." He looked back at me and walked out the door. Finally, I passed out, everything turning dark.

* * *

I seriously have bad writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions on what to add, please please do. Thanks! AndI hope you enjoy even though it's super short


	8. Chapter 7

The sky is a really pretty shade of blue today. I looked up at the sun and closed my eyes. Stretching my feet, i listened to the ocean waves. Suddenly, I felt something to my right, so i turned.

"Ronnie?" Edward asked.

"Mhm?"

"Can I see you for a moment?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Um, sure."

I followed him to where he led me.

"Look what, or who, I found."

I looked and right in front of me stood a poor, young, fragile looking girl. My heart immediantly shattered seeing her. She seemed so lost and scared. If only i could help somehow.

I bent down and smiled at her.

"Hi there" The girl stared at me, frightened. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Edward looked at me, then at the girl.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"It's kind of a long story." He sighed. I nodded and turned back to the girl.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't bite." The girl smiled slightly. She looked so beautiful for a young girl, who looks about five. She had medium length dark brown hair, big green eyes, and tan-ish skin.

I stood up, holding my hand out to her. She bit her lip and looked away. "Okay then. Just follow me." I walked towards the Cabin and she followed me.

I rumedged through piles of unused clothes.

"Here" I said, walking towards her with a big blouse. "I know it's too big, but you might as well wear something." I gave the shirt to her, and let her change. I turned around, giving her some privacy and looked at Edward's desk. There was a little note next to a pile of flowers that caught my attention. I bit my lip and read the paper. 'To Ronnie, the most beautiful woman in the world.' I dropped it, in shock.

The girl walked towards me, and picked up the paper. She gave it to me, smiling.

"You dropped t-this."

"Why thank you." I took it and quickly tried to put everything back where it was.

"So. Young lady." I bent down to be closer to her. "What would your name be?"

"Adelaine." She played with her fingers.

"That is a very beautiful name." I smiled.

"What should I call you Miss?" She asked.

"Call me Ronnie." Adelaine smiled. I held my hand out. "Care to join me?"

"Yes." She said, holding my hand.

We walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Edward can we, um talk for a second?" I asked.

"Sure."

"You could go play, Ade." I said smiling at her.

"Okay Miss." She skipped away, her dark hair flowing in the wind.

"How on earth did you get her to talk? She wouldn't talk to me." Edward asked, suprised.

"I don't really know. Now tell me, how did you find her? I have time."

"Well, I was going to get something from a store, which I did. Everything was going good until I heard shouting and screaming. The girl was laying down next to a body. It must have been her mother. I'm not sure."

I looked down at the floor. "Oh."

"Yeah. I think someone killed the woman. But, I didn't want to leave the girl alone, so I took her. I though maybe you could talk to her, which you did."

"I guess. I've never really liked kids, but I guess it all changed."

"Mhm. But whatever you do try not to mention anything what i told you."

"Got it Cap'n." I smiled at him.

I walked over to Ade, who was looking at the ocean. Boy, did she change quickly.

"Miss, do you like that man?" She asked, shyly.

I smiled, "I guess maybe I do." I adore that she calls me Miss. I just think that it is so adorable. I was starting to get thirsty, so I drank some water from a cup.

"Are you married?" She asked again.

I spit the water out of my mouth. "Oh no no no no no."

"I'm sorry I asked." She frowned.

"No, it's really fine. We- We're not that close to be married. I mean I like him, but I have no clue if he feels the same way."

"I think he does Miss." I looked at her, confused and saw she was staring in another direction. I turned around, and there he was. Looking right at us.


	9. Chapter 8

It has only been a few days since Ade has joined our wonderfully messed up crew. And I mean that in a good way. She was really sweet to me, but not so much to Edward. She just kept giving him weird looks. In my opinion, I think she became like a little sister that I never had, or maybe a daughter.

I was cleaning up a mess Ade and I made in the cabin when she decided to ask me a question.

"Miss?"  
"Yes?" I smiled.  
"I was wondering. I hope you do not do anything bad but.. I was wondering, when will you and Edward get married?"  
My eyes widened. "Why on earth would you want us to marry?"  
"So I can have someone to play with."

I sighed and bent down. "But Ade, you have me. We always play when the ship docks. We run around everywhere until we get yelled at."  
"I know," She said, looking at the floor, "But that's not the same. I want someone younger. I had a sister, but I don't know where she is. She was fun to be with."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what happened to her sister. I got up and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you will get someone younger to play with."  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes. I promise."

The cabin door opened and Edward came in. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, laughing.  
"No. We were just cleaning up a mess. You could go bother some of the crew now Ade." I laughed.  
"Okay Miss." She giggled running away.

Edward looked at me, then Ade. "You have gotten awfully close with that girl."  
"I guess I did. She's like, I don't even know. A younger sister to me."  
"I was thinking she was more like a daughter to you."  
"Are you serious?" I laughed.  
"Yes I am. You treat her like one. Have you ever had a child?"  
I eyed him suspiciously. "Um. I'm kind of too young."  
"Oh right."  
Gawd I seriously hope he wasn't thinking of that. I covered my eyes and started giggling.  
"What?" He smiled.  
"N-nothing" I kept laughing.  
"Are you okay?"  
My laughter was getting uncontrollable, and I fell to the ground.  
"Ronnie, are you seriously okay? Is anything wrong?" He really didn't know what to do.  
I tried to pull myself on the bed, but failed. The laughter was just simply taking over me.  
"Nobody is making you laugh." Edward said.  
He then started tickling me. Suddenly, my laughter stopped.

"Oh boy. Thanks." I said, wiping my forehead.  
Edward raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh I don't even know how that happened." I said.  
He finally got up and walked over towards his desk.  
"You know. I have been planning on giving this to you earlier, but I didn't think it was right."  
I squinted then stopped myself. Oh no. Hehe. It better not be.  
He walked over towards me, with flowers. Those flowers.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. I took the flowers and hugged him real tight.  
"You are seriously amazing." I said  
"Read what it says."  
"Oh I know." I smirked. Not that I've been going through his stuff.  
I kissed his cheek, "Thank you." I quickly turned around when I heard a gasp. It was Ade. Oh gawd. And Will.

"You're getting married?!" She squealed, jumping up and down.  
"No no no no no. Honey, nobody's getting married. I just.. Got these flowers. Will. Long time no see." I said, changing the subject.  
"Yeah I guess." He smiled.  
"So you're not getting married?"  
"No honey. I'm not." I smiled.  
She frowned. "Well if not Edward, than Mister Will can marry you." My eyes widened. Edwards fist hit the table.

"Okay, Ade, I think we should just.. Go watch the men getting drunk." I gently pushed her out of the cabin room, shutting the door behind me.  
"Oh Ade. You should have never said that." I said, looking at the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

"Oh Ade. You should have never said that." I said, looking at the floor.

Ade looked terribly sad, as if she destroyed something special. I took her hand, and walked off the ship and to the beach.

"It's okay Ade. At least for me." I smiled at her. "Here, sit on the sand." I said, helping her sit down. I took her long and really gorgeous hair and started braiding it.

"You've got your mother and your brother every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say." I started, in my opinion, screeching.

"You think I'm stupid but the truth is

That it's cupid, baby lovin' you has made me this way."

I don't have any clue why but Kelly Clarkson's song was stuck in my head. Thank gawd at least it's not when Edward's around. Or even Will.

Ade seemed to like this song, and began to dance in her place. I smiled and put a bow in her hair.

"I really like your voice Miss. You sing beautifully." Ade said, smiling at me.

I blushed. "Well, I suppose so. But I was screeching rather than singing."

"Sing more please Miss." She started clapping.

"Alright then," I sighed.

"I'm looking for attention not another question should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here? Hey, hey, hey, hey, Just walk away"

I was too busy 'singing' that i didn't notice Ade was giggling. I eyed her.

"What?" I laughed.

She covered her mouth, looking above me. "Miss."

My eyes widened and I froze for a second.

Slowly, I turned around and saw feet. My eyes made their way up and sure enough it was him.

"You told me you couldn't sing and that you screeched." Edward smiled.

"I was.. You know what, it's not important."

"How come you sang next to her and never me?"

"Because.. It's embarrassing. How long were you standing here?"

"Long enough."

I covered my face with my hands.

Edward smiled, walking away slowly.

"Miss that was funny." Ade giggled.

"No it wasn't." I smiled.

"Piggyback?" She asked.

"Alrighty."

I ended up giving her a piggyback ride all the way back to the Jackdaw, which she loved.

Once we stepped foot on the ship, Will greeted me.

"Hi Ade, Ronnie." He said.

"Hello Will." I smiled.

"Can I ask you something kind of p-personal?"

"Um sure?" Ade knew she should leave us alone, as she skipped away.

"You're with the Captain right?"

"What do you mean?" I was really puzzled.

"I m-mean. Did you do anything?"

"Will! Why would you ask that?"

"Just stay away from him. He's a liar, cheater, and doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Will. I could do anything I want to."

"I'm just saying that t-to protect you."

I stopped in my thoughts. _He_ wants to protect me? Ha!

"Look, Will. I. I really like you. But I don't even know. I. I'll see you later." I walked away towards the Cabin.

I closed the door behind me, sighing. I was finally alone.

"Ronnie?"

"Gezus Fuck." I screamed.

Edward appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." I slapped his chest.

"Did that piece of shit tell you something about me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And why do you care?"

"Because I do. Whatever he told you is a lie. He is the one you should stay away from."

I gulped.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Edward.."

"Do you?"

"I.. I can't"

Edward slammed his fist on the table.

"Goddamn it. Do you or do you not?"

I flinched. "Edward, it's my life."

"I asked you a simple question." He growled.

"Edward just stop!" I screamed.

Being the dumbass he could be, Will quickly walked in the room. "Ronnie, don't..."

Edward slowly tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well look who decided to show up." Edward growled.

"I heard screaming, and I.." Will quietly said.

"You're invading our privacy, you know that?"

"Edward." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Ronnie shut up." He said, focusing his anger on Will. He pulled out a blade, walking towards him.

"I'm done with you. I've been done. You're always causing trouble. But ever since Ronnie came... You fucked everything up." Will was backing up, slowly.

"Were you the one that found her? No. Were you the one who gave her a place to stay and clothing? No. Were you the one who kept her warm when she was cold? No. Happy when she was sad? No. The one who cared about her? No. You did nothing."

"I gave her my love."

"You what?"

"I love her. Ever since I first saw her." His eyes met mine. I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

"And you think you're the only one? On this whole fucking ship? No. No you're not." He was just about to strike, when I quickly stood in front of Will, who was against the wall now.

"Stop! Edward just please stop! I'm begging you." Tears started running down my cheeks. I almost even heard Will's heartbeat getting faster just by being so close to him.

"You guys are being so stupid. Look, Edward. I've liked you ever since the time when I bumped into you. Will, i've liked you ever since the day I met you. I'm so sorry." I fell on my knees.

Edward looked at me. "Ronnie, I've known this peasant way longer then you have. I know who he truly is." He pointed towards Will with his blade.

I stormed out of the room. I just give up. It was so much easier having no guys like you. At the edge of the ship, I broke down into tears.

"Miss, are you alright?" Ade walked towards me.

"Oh Ade." I cried, pulling her closer into a tight hug, which she accepted.

"I'm so done with everything. I just don't want to be here anymore.

Ade put her head on my chest, sighing.

"I wish things were just different. That there weren't two guys." I sighed. "You probably don't understand yet Ade. But you will soon." Ade smiled a bit.

Edward and Will approached us. I stood up, pulling away from Ade.

"Look I don't care what you guys say. I'm done. I wish I wasn't here anymore. Okay?" I walked away, leaving them all behind.


	11. Chapter 10

The sun was brightly shining through the windows in the cabin. I was busy looking for something that Ade could wear today, but we ran out. I sighed and looked at her.

"I think it's time to go shopping Ade." I smiled.

Ade squealed and jumped up and down. I took her hand and walked out of the cabin.

"Edward, I'm going to buy clothes for Ade." I said, while passing by him.

"I'll come too. I have to get something at a store as well. I'll lead you to the store if you want."

I nodded and Edward led the way. We weren't too far from a store when two older women stopped us.

"Kenway, is this your daughter? She is so adorable." one of the women said, bending down to Ade.

"Um n-" I began.

"She's staying with us." Edward inturrupted.

"Oh she is just adorable. And could this be your wife?"She said, walking towards me.

"No Miss. we're not married." I smiled.

"Oh please, call me Debbie. But everyone thinks you two are courting."

I stared at her. "Everyone?"

"Yes darling. They think Edward and you- i'm sorry what is your name again?"

"Ronnie." I smiled.

"Beautiful name. They think you two are together."

I blushed. "Good to see you Debbie, but we must go." Edward said.

"Ah yes. Have a good day."

Just when I thought everything was going good, that idiot from that restaurant came by.

"Kenway! I thought so. Everyone was talking how you have a kid."

"Rackham, no. She's not mine. She just stays with us for now."

"I see. And this one?" He eyed me bottom to top.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, protectively. "Is still not yours."

Ooh. I'm so not sorry but I find it adorable that he is so protective.

"Well, she will be one day." He walked away.

"In your dreams." I laughed.

We finally got to the store. There were so many gorgeous outfits, so I let Ade choose as well. A woman who worked here thought she was my daughter as well. I really wish though.

We ended up going through a lot of stores and mini-shops. It was getting dark so I told Ade it was bedtime. Surprisingly, she went quickly because of her new 'sleepwear'. I was sitting on the bed in the cabin, untieing my hair, when Edward came in.

"How was everything?"

"Good, I'm just so exhausted." He took off his shirt and laid down. This was such a good view. I put my ponytail holder on the table and laid down as well.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mm?"

"Can I tell you something? It's about Ade."

Edward rolled over and faced me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just that she wants us... to marry."

Edward laughed. "Why would she want us to marry?"

"Because she wants someone younger to play with." I sighed.

"I personally think it's a good idea." He smirked.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"Why? You don't want to have kids?"

"I don't know. I mean ever since Ade came, I wanted one of my own. But, it's just that from all the 'research' I did before, birth was hard during this time. There's like no painkillers or anything."

"I know, but it would be nice." he yawned, pulling me closer.

"We'll see." I said, falling asleep.

When I woke up this morning, I noticed there was something on the door. I rolled over, noticing Edward wasn't there. I walked over towards the door and picked up the note. 'Meet me by the shore.' What does he want now? I yawned and got changed in a random oversized blouse and some shorts I 'made'. After going through a lot of 'Good mornings' and 'How are you misses', I finally got to the shore.

I looked around and no one was there. I sighed and sat down on the sand, watching the waves.

"Didn't think you would come." I turned around quickly and saw Will, standing there with flowers.

"At a time like this? Will, i'm not even dressed." I frowned.

"I don't care. You still look beautiful. Here," He said, handing me the flowers.

"Oh Will, you seriously shouldn't have. What if Edward sees us?"

"That bastard? I don't care what he does to me as long as you are safe."

"That is so sweet of you." I smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

Will took a flower and put in my hair. "Now you look beautiful." He smiled shyly.

I pulled away and smiled. "Thank you"

I quickly noticed that he was looking behind me, but before I could see I was knocked out.


	12. Chapter 11

My eyes slowly opened, and I felt a pain in my head. I looked around, and sure enough, I wasn't on the Jackdaw. The last thing I remember is being with Will. Will.. Oh that bastard will pay. I was in one of those little forests on the island. Sadly, tied up as well. I am freaking done with idiots capturing me just for the fun of it.

A tall man, who looked like he was maybe in his mid thirties or so walked towards me. As he got closer, I could see his features better. Brown hair, a moustache, and dark eyes. I looked at him, disgusted.

"Well well. What do we have here?" He walked towards me, slowly.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

He came closer, and took my chin, raising it. "I see we have a feisty one." He smiled. "And who do you belong to?" He asked.

"I don't belong to anyone." I growled.

"Let's try that again," He raised a blade. "Who do you belong to?"

"Kenway." A voice from behind came. Will stepped out of the shadows.

I eyed him, giving him the 'what the fuck are you doing' look.

He walked over towards me, then faced the man. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"I know. I did." He took the blade and swiped it across my cheek. I hissed in pain.

"Now lets go Will. You did your job."

Will gave me the 'I'm so sorry look.' Why on earth did I trust him? That son of a gun will pay for it. Because of him, I was sitting here all alone, in a forest. Far from Edward and Ade.

The man out of a sudden came back.

"You're coming with us." He grabbed me and left. It took probably 10 minutes until we saw a town, where he was heading.

There was a group of men standing around a table. The man walked me over to them. "Gentlemen." He cleared his throat. They all turned their heads and looked at me. I looked away. I seriously hated when people looked at me.

"What do we have here." One man said.

"I'm guessing she's a helper for the Assassins." The man holding me said.

"A what for who now?" I asked, pissed off.

"The Assassins. The enemy." Another man said.

"And who the fuck are you guys?" The men all laughed.

"Templars."

Templars. Assassins. Things were starting to come together.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything. I should be going." I fake smiled.

"Oh you are not going anywhere. We would love some company." I gulped. The man untied me, a request from the other jerks. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

One of the men pulled me closer. And as a result, I smacked him away. Hard. The only person that is allowed to touch me like that is Edward. And not even that way. I sighed. He probably doesn't care about me. Will was maybe right. Was he just using me all this time. I looked down, and my clothes were torn.

I was standing all the way in the back. The idiots were too busy discussing some shit at a table to notice me. I started doing the thing I always do. Dance. I don't think I dance that good but that's why I always practiced. And being the idiot I always am, I danced to AOA's Miniskirt. The song was in my head, so I just danced. After three long minutes, I looked back to see what they were doing. To my horror, they were staring at me.

One guy patted the man on the back, "You found a good one!" He laughed. All the other dumbasses agreed.

"We could make her dance in front of people. And make them pay."

I snorted. "Oh hell no. I am NOT dancing in front of people. This was just..an accident. Don't you have a shit ton of money already?" I said, looking around at the place.

"She's got the looks already." someone said, and they all laughed and agreed.

"Will someone just listen to me?!" I stomped my foot real hard.

"We could start today." Someone suggested. They all agreed.

"Okay, I would prefer you go back to your little business." I growled.

"We will. This is just a break." There is no way I will dance like a whore in front of people. It would've been ten times better back in my time where all they did was twerk. That was so stupid. But, here they dance way different.

Well, I couldn't persuade them to do something else. They pretty much forced me. I stood there on the stage. I sighed. I wish someone could just take me away from here. I was about a minute or so into the dance, when I scanned the crowd and spotted someone. My eyes widened. Edward. He was surprised too. At the right moment, He went up on the stage, grabbed me and ran away.

"What were you thinking?!" Edward asked, running.

"I wasn't. They forced me."

"Who started this?" He asked, not looking behind.

"Will. I.. He.. i was 'captured' if you must say. And they just wanted the money."

Edward jumped on this ship with me. "Hurry up. Go go go!" He shouted for the crew to start the ship. I looked on the shore, and there were the men, running.

Edward pulled me closer. "Well nobody's getting money off of my girl." I smiled. For once, I actually liked it when he called me his girl.

"I was worried sick." Edward said.

"I was too."

"Did they do anything to you?" He was pretty worried.

"No. Just this," I pointed to the scar on my cheek.

Edward gently touched my cheek and growled. "Nobody, and I mean nobody is going to touch or hurt you anymore."

"Promise?" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I promise." He said, crashing his lips into mine.

* * *

I have no clue what I just wrote. Well, enjoy. :)


	13. Note

Hi everyone. Well I hope you're enjoying this story. If you like it, you can check out my other fanfic. It has been bothering me crazy and was always in my head. It's called Choice of the Dame (AC3) Thank you! :3


	14. Chapter 12

It was the middle of the day, and I went to check on Edward. After I searched practically everywhere, I found him standing at the edge looking at the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going into the water." He said, still looking at the water.

"The ship isn't sinking." I raised an eyebrow.

"I know. We're going to go underwater."

"Oh, have fu- Wait a minute. Did you say _we?"_

"Yes. That's exactly what I said."

"But in there?" I shruddered. "With all those things swimming in there?"

"You've never been in the ocean?"

My eyes widened. "Please don't make me. I'll do anything else just not that."

"What? Are you scared?" He smiled.

"I will murder you. I'm terrified of sea creatures and I could barely swim in deep water."

"I'll be there with you."

"Fine. But you owe me big time." I sighed.

Edward began to take off his shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. All those tattoos and perfect body, just wow.

"Nice tattoos." I smiled.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"No." I shook my head.

"We will jump off alright?"

"Edward if something fucking happens to me, I will murder you." I growled.

"You'll be okay. I promise." He took my hand. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes. "Alright go." And before I knew it, we were in the water. Something I really dreaded. Edward noticed that I was having a hard time because he grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Once we get back on the ship, I have a surprise."

"Yay?"

"Do you want to see how it is underwater? It's beautiful by the way."

My grip on him tightened. "Fine."

"Hold your breath." I did, and he pulled us both down. To my surprise, everything actually looked pretty. But I couldn't get sharks out of my head at the moment.

~Later~

After going through 'hell' underwater, Edward finally told me we were going to Jamaica for a while. I was really excited since I've never been. At least it'll be better than the ocean.

Once we got there, I was getting really hungry. I stopped at a random store with food and decided to buy some fruit. I was too busy thinking about random stuff and eating, that I didn't notice I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry sir." I looked and saw a middle aged man, black hair, green eyes, and skin tan from the sun.

"No it was my fault Miss," He said bending down to pick up the stuff I dropped. "I am Daniel Johnson by the way." He smiled, giving me the things.

"Ronnie Wilder." I looked at him. "I'm sorry, but you sound famili-" I turned around and saw Edward standing right next to me.

"Filrting with other men I see." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and slapped him gently.

"Um, Edward this is Daniel. Daniel, Edward." I turned to Edward, "We've just met by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Edward. And you were saying Ronnie?"

I looked at the floor. "Daniel Johnson. The name sounds slightly familiar."

Both of the men raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Edward said, glaring at Daniel.

"No no. It's just I remember the name from somewhere."

"Did you two court before?"

"God, Edward of course not." I snorted.

"Are we related?" Daniel guessed.

"You kind of remind me of my grandmother. In a good way."

"What is her name?"

"Anna Wilder."

"Never heard of her."

Edward began looking at us back and forth, then stopped.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"I think you two might actually be related." I raised my eyebrow.


	15. Chapter 13

"Daniel Johnson," I closed my eyes and walked back and forth. "Now I remember. Kinda." I looked at him. "You, are my great-something grandpa."

"But I only have one child. And she's still young."

"How young?"

"Only three miss."

"Okay nevermind. I know it sounds confusing, but trust me it's complicated. Too difficult to explain." I said.

"Miss! Miss!" I turned around and saw Ade running towards us, holding something. "Miss, look what I found!"

"What?" I bent down to her height. She put something in the palm of my hand. Examining it, I noticed it was a really pretty seashell.

"Well, it's really beautiful." I smiled at her.

"I know." She looked at me. "Miss, how come Mister Will doesn't visit anymore?"

"Ade," I patted her back. "He..He had some business to take care of."

"How long will he be gone?" She looked really sad.

"I'm not sure. Just go play." I got up and walked back towards Edward.

"Where'd he go?" I looked around for Daniel.

"Hmm? Oh him. He had to go."

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know as much as you do." He looked at me. "Do you want to go and get something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I smiled.

~Later~

I was sitting on the deck, next to the edge, reading a random paper I found on the floor. God, this person needs to learn how to write. I put it back down, not bothering to keep reading.

"Psst." A voice from up front whispered.

I leaned against the edge of the ship to see who it was.

"Holy smherlap." I fell backwards, frightened. It was Will, standing on God knows what. One slip and he might fall off.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I whispered, looking around.

"They're after me."

"Who?" I was seriously confused by now.

"Pretty much everyone."

"Why? Don't tell me you robbed someone." I slapped my forehead.

"Does it look like I know why? And I didn't."

"Is.. Edward after you?"

"I don't know yet. But he would probably kill me the minute he sees me."

"You have a point." I looked down at the water. "Well, I can't take you up here. And you definitely can't stay there."

Will sighed. "The crew would probably murder me too."

"I don't think so. But hold on." I turned around to see if there was anyone around. "Okay, coast is clear." I tried to pull him up, but he hesitated.

"What are you doing?"

"I know a little kind of secret place you could stay at."

"Does anyone else know about it?" He asked.

"That's why I said kind of secret." I finally pulled him up. It was dark outside, so it was 10 times easier doing this. I quickly, but quietly led him to a little room.

"I don't have anything else I could give you. Food I can just sneak in."

"No, it's fine." He looked at me and smiled.

"We're supposed to dock sometime in the morning or so."

"Thank you. For.. Doing this." He looked down.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "No problem." Once I pulled away, I heard some footsteps.

"Shit. Get in there." I pushed him in, walking away to see who it was. I saw Edward walking towards this direction. Distraction time.

"Edward. Hey. What's up?" I smiled at him, blocking his way.

"What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. But then I got bored, so I wandered around."

"Mhm." He tried getting past me.

I blocked his way again. "But.. But, then I.. Realized. I, uh. I can't sleep without you?" I faked a smile.

"You can't sleep without me?" He laughed.

"I just.. Don't feel safe being alone."

"I'll come there soon." He walked away.

"No! I mean.. You should come now. You need to rest."

He raised an eyebrow and looked behind. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not, silly." I smiled, pulling him away.

"Good. You better not be." I gulped.


End file.
